1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pad lock assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new lock cover system for providing a lock which is not easily penetrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pad lock assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, pad lock assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pad lock assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,028; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,101; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,156; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,845; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,960; and U.S. Des. Patent No. 243,150.
In these respects, the lock cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lock which is not easily penetrated.